Demigod Mutant
by Hyperion123
Summary: Two months before Percy was born Poseidon sired a child who was very weak at birth and could barely survive through the night. His only hope was to give the child to Athena who used her only means of helping the child which was...genetic mutation
1. Chapter 1

Here is another story from yours truly. Warning, characters may be OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the X-men.

Prologue

Two months before our favourite hero Percy Jackson was born, Poseidon fell in love with another mortal Martha Fox and sired a child. But unfortunately, the child was incredibly weak due to the fact that he was born prematurely and was missing a lung and his heart. The doctors said that it was a miracle that the baby had survived the birth, but wouldn't make it through the night.

Poseidon wouldn't let his son die and immediately took his son before the Olympian council having being told by the Fates that his son would play a great role in future, although not in the great prophesy.

"What is this brother" Zeus asked as he watched his brother carry in the baby.

"Please brother, my son needs to be saved, I have been told by the Fates that he will be needed in future" Poseidon pleaded, explaining the baby's predicament.

"So be it" Zeus said, to everyone's surprise "Athena, what can you do for the baby?"

"Well, I have been experimenting on the affects of induced mutation on human bodies. I could use him. Hephaestus could replace the boy's heart and lung and enhance his weak bones" Athena said, eyeing her experiment.

"Thank you" Poseidon said, handing the baby to Athena who walked out of the throne room, Hephaestus following close behind her.

From there, the baby had been taken to Athena's lab where his bones had been coated with Adamantine, making them virtually indestructible. After which Hephaestus had given him a heart and his lung.

After that was over, they proceeded to the mutation. The baby was to be taken to her son Xavier's Academy for children that have been mutated. But much to Athena's surprise, the mutation did more than enhance the boy's strength, it also made his skin unbreakable and enabled the boy to excrete the Adamantine from his pores, coating him in it as self defence. His body was also able to absorb energy and store it or bring it out tenfold. It was also able to adapt to survive for example, when underwater, he grows gills and webbed hands and feet. She also added the DNA of some of Xavier's students, turning the boy into the ultimate hero. He could sprout angel wings, and thanks to Xavier, he was also a telepath. He could also extend the adamantine out of his knuckles crating three claw-like bones, sharp enough to cut through anything and the adamantine was also non magnetic. His agility, reflexes and prowess had also been magnified.

As soon as the enhancements were made, the boy was taken to Xavier's school to train until he was ready to go to camp half-blood. He was named Xavier Jnr by Athena's son and thus, the ultimate weapon was created.

Hope you liked it, and don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's another chapter, hope you liked the last chapter. About Poseidon thanking Athena, he was desperate.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and X-men.

Xavier at four years old

The four year old mutant dashed across the halls of Prof X's academy for 'different children' dodging the numerous older students that wandered the hallways, either heading to classes or just loafing around.

Being the youngest student at the school, Xavier jnr had been assigned private classes, being taught by the team of Prof X's top mutants, the X-men. Thanks to Athena Xavier jnr had been learning about Greek mythology and had already mastered most of the myths. At that moment, he was headed for a lesson on brute strength that was taught by James Logan aka Wolverine.

Ever since his first lesson, the little boy had quickly become wolverine's favourite student. He liked the boy, not only because of the fact that Xavier's mutation was similar to his, but because of the fact that he saw a lot of himself in the little boy.

The boy entered the training room and found the black haired shape of James sharpening his claws. He was a tall buff guy with sideburns.

"Morning Uncle James, delightful day we're having" Xavier greeted. Logan chuckled at the boy's choice of words. At four years the boy had the vocabulary of a fifteen year old.

"Hello kiddo" He said, patting the young boy's head, making him grin, his sea green eyes sparkling in excitement as his claws protruded out of his knuckles.

"Good, now let us begin. Your reflexes have improved, now try to dodge these" Logan said as two canons extended out of the wall.

He got ready as they fired metal balls at him which he sliced with his claws. He got reedy for the second wave when an alarm went off.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing kiddo, now go to your room" Logan said frantically, rushing out of the room.

The little boy sighed and left the room.

Xavier at sixteen years old

The sixteen year old demigod crouched behind the bushes, his fellow X-men storm and Jean. They had been sent to retrieve a mutant from an abandoned church.

"Xavier, see if you can smell the mutant" Ororo aka Storm said. The young mutant nodded and inhaled, taking in the scent of the mutant.

"He's at the top of the bell tower" He said, pointing to the bell tower. Ororo willed the winds to pick her up and shot up into the sky. Xavier grabbed Jean by the waist and spread his wings, shooting into the air.

They landed at the top of the tower.

"We should split up, cover as much ground as possible" Jean suggested. They all nodded

"Oh Jean, please don't get in too much trouble, I'd hate to have to save you…. Again" Xavier said, earning him a scowl from Jean.

"That was one time Xavier, onetime"

"Yeah, one very embarrassing time" Xavier said, holding back a laugh.

"Quiet you two, we don't want a repeat of the California incident" Ororo scolded. Xavier chuckled slightly to himself remembering the time he and Jean had destroyed half of the Palm Beach in L.A.

Jean rolled her eyes and headed to the left. Xavier was about to start his search when he felt energy behind him.

He sighed when a ball of energy hit him in the back. He just sighed again turned around to find a girl with tattered jeans and a tank top. Her brown eyes stared at him in hostility from her brown bangs.

He took a moment to peer into her mind before saying calmly.

"Hello June" The girl June was 15 years, she had run away from home after she blew up the cake at her aunts wedding.

"How do you know my name" She said, holding a two by four in defence.

"I know everything about you, how you have been different. Don't worry, you are not alone" Xavier said and to prove his point he spread his wings, making the girls eyes widen.

"Is everything okay?" Jean asked as her and Ororo rushed to where they were.

"Oh nothing, June here was about to accompany us to the academy" Xavier said calmly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" June said, still hostile.

"Well In that case, take a nap" He said tapping her head and catching the young teenager as she fell into his arms.

"Now, let's get her out of here"


End file.
